A Drunken Romance
by the croc
Summary: Drarry In which Harry is taken advantage of. Slash! Slightly explicit but is definantly suitably rated. Prequel to "The Morning After" and "Spiked Eggnog."
1. A Drunken Romance

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowlings and I don't own a thing except this alternate universe story line. _

_Also- it's been edited from the original version only a very partially thanks to me. Also partly thanks to one of 's awesome betas (i believe she was a beta, don't quote me on it!). Anyway, I think it's way better._

It had been a long night. One filled with booze and dancing and more booze- unfortunately for one particular blond's roommate.

_Really_, Harry mused as he staggered under the weight of his larger friend,_ he says every time that he won't drink so much but every time…_

"Ha-arry!" There was a distinct whine in Draco's voice before he suddenly came to halt, yanking the slighter boy with him. "I think-" He choked and his lovely pale face went a sickly sheet white. "I thi-" He once again broke off but this time stumbled ahead with a speed he was unable to keep steady leaving Harry to grab a hold of him and keep him upright as he tripped over his feet towards the porcelain bowl.

Sighing and rubbing the strong back as he held back white blond locks, he murmured, "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Dray." As the horrible, sick up noises finally subsided and his roommate was able to slump against cool tile, Harry lifted himself to wet a wash cloth.

Really he was supposed to be angry with the blond, in fact Harry knew he was supposed to be livid and he was- until angry drunk Draco had subsided into whiny drunk Draco and he never stood a chance. Still, though, the same thing had been happening habitually every Friday night they went out to the club for the last few months and the dark-haired boy was very much on his way to becoming a virgin again.

He didn't bother pausing to wonder if that thought made sense.

Turning from the sink with a soaking wet wash cloth- he could express his bitterness at _once again not getting laid_ in small ways he supposed- to the boy who now seemed to have fallen into a drunken stupor, judging from his silence for the last few moments, he swept said wash cloth over his face, cleaning off the sweat and spittle that resided there after his impromptu hurling session, paying special attention to the lovely pink lips he usually made a point not to focus on.

Sighing softly and giving up on his anger as Draco batted the dripping cloth away and clutched at him in a very uncharacteristic gesture, he couldn't help but let a small smile touch his lips. "Come on, Dray, let's get you to bed."

He hoisted the deadweight up with very little help from said deadweight.

"So, _Harry_," Draco's tone was what the dark-haired boy guessed was an attempt at sleek and sexy though in his sloshed state he sounded more like a kneazle-gone-wrong who couldn't decide between purring and hissing, "is tonight finally the night?"

Ushering his roommate into his room and beginning the process of stripping him Harry left the question hanging until the blond made a noise in the back of his throat of protest and began struggling against the ravenet's hands for attention. Appeasing him, Harry murmured noncommittally, "And what night would that be, Dray?"

Pleased with having been acknowledged, Draco dragged Harry's hands from his shirt, down his body, and to the buttons of jeans, "You know, _the_ night." When Harry merely rolled his eyes at having had his hands forced to his friend's crotch and did not acknowledge the statement, he huffed and snapped, "The night, Harry!"

At the blank look Harry leveled at him, the blond huffed again in exasperation and turned away in what the dark-haired boy believed to be a snub. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the buttons on the drunken blond's shirt.

It wasn't until an enlightened smile spread across the other boy's face that Harry began to fear for both Draco's and his own sanity.

The next obstacle came in form of a victorious, drunken laugh, an obstinate slap at his hands, and his friend's pushing of himself back into his bed.

Harry snapped.

"What the hell, Dray!" When all he got in response was the fold of well-defined arms across a half revealed chest and a triumphant look from beneath blond lashes he groaned and slumped against the bed Draco had taken sanctuary in. He took a moment to wonder whether the task was worth the trouble before he came to realization and groaned once again. "Dra-ay, you'll be impossible to live with tomorrow if I let you sleep in that shirt." Draco simply gave him a very _sinister_ smirk in response.

It was true too. Draco had deemed the shirt the best at showing off his assets without giving off 'gay vibes.' Harry would have taken offense if he hadn't understood how particular Draco's fashion tastes ran.

_How ironic that Draco was the straight one._

Finally the slight boy huffed in determination and decisiveness before straddling the blond and once again started pulling at the rest of the buttons.

His only warning was the widening of that _terrifying_ smile and an ass squeeze from his very _straight_ roommate.

It was only a second later that he found himself flat on his back, his legs wrapped loosely around the waist he had been straddling, and his vision filled with stormy grey and white blond.

Surprisingly deft hands wandered beneath the hem of his shirt and the pink lips he so admired began sucking at his very _sensitive _neck. "Dra-aay," the name, prolonged on his lips, was accompanied with a slight moan, as one of his roommate's hands found a now-hardened nipple, "st-stop, you don't know what you're doing." His words were ignored in favor of the waist band of his boxers- he couldn't remember when one of Draco's hands had moved down to his trousers nor when said hand had unzipped them and pulled them down his hips.

A few weak attempts were made to push the larger boy off of him but all coherency was lost when that _sly_ hand found its way inside his boxers and grasped his cock so _tightly_ and with just the right pressure that, for a moment, the fact that he was having sex with his drunk best friend was forgotten in favor of those _gray gray_ eyes that he wanted to use all sorts of poetic words to describe but even those were lost in favor of the absolute _pleasure_ his roommate was giving him.

Surprisingly it was that last thought that grounded him enough to begin the protests all over again.

Tan hands clutched weakly at pale shoulders- whether they were pushing away or seeking out the flesh to find some semblance of stability was up to debate because that hand was still _so so tight_ and he had always been _so so weak_ when it came to this _beautiful gorgeous man_- and protests were coupled with whimpers. "You're-" a moan "-going to-" a plead as that pale pink mouth that he _always_ made a point _not_ to focus on yet spent at _least_ half an hour daily admiring bit harshly into the _very _visible skin right beneath his jaw before soothing it away a long suck "-regret this in-" all he could think about was that hand and just how very _close_ he was and how he did _not_ want this to stop but he _had _to stop this "-in the morning!"

There was a sudden pause in the ministration upon both his neck and his cock as well as a loss of warmth as the blond pushed himself back from the ravenet and for a few moments Harry was torn between begging to just _please please please_ never let go and listening to that oddly feminine, very sensible voice in the back of his head that sounded an awfully lot like his redheaded ex-girlfriend and one of his present best friends that _told him_ that Draco was going to hate him in the morning-if not now, should that be the reason he finally let up- for this if he let it continue before he finally gave up in everything mental and chose simply to focus on the vision in front of him.

He immediately regretted the decision and Ginny's voice gave a final garbled good-bye in the face of those _smoldering_ slate gray eyes and that devious, if not sadistic, smirk that he had not seen since Draco had gotten his only rival in his arguer's firm fired and taken the promotion for himself.

The ravenet was led to wonder _who_ exactly was being taken advantage of.

"_Harry_," the blond _purred_, and he most _certainly _did _not_ sound like a confused kneazle this time, in fact he very much sounded like someone who knew just what to do to make the boy beneath him _melt_, "_you_," molten slate held jade green even as pale hands wrenched the t-shirt up as far as it would go, "have no idea what it's _like_ to watch what is yours dance all over other men." The dark-haired boy wasn't sure if the tremor that went down his spine was from the possessiveness in both his soon to be lover's words and tone or the hands that were now running down his slim stomach and pulling at the hem of his last covering. The boy above him leaned down, his hands tugging his prey's wrists until they were pinned on either side of his head, and murmured into his ear, his breath brushing the sensitive skin, "_I almost killed a few of them for touching what is mine._"

Pulling back and giving one final smirk the blond brushed their lips together for the first time in a moment of tenderness that brought a blush to the ravenet's cheeks.

Then it was gone along with Harry's jeans and tanned ankles were flung over strong, pale shoulders and those hands that had been pushed beside his head were clutching at anything they could find as whimper after whimper was torn from his lips by his _very _devilish roommate.

Draco woke up with his arms full of his small new lover, no headache to speak of, and a very satisfied smirk on his face the next morning.

_So I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you review I'm more likely to add to the story line. I already have a sequel I'm about to post but you never know what else may come up with encouragement..._


	2. A Sequel!

_The sequel is officially up!_

_Check it out!_

_It's called "The Morning After" and I really hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Cheers Meghan_


End file.
